24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
It is the current policy of Wiki24 not to include information from any episodes that have not aired in the United States. Please refrain from posting spoilers and other speculative information here or anywhere else on Wiki24. See the Wiki 24 Policies for more information. Season 6 premiered in the United States on January 14, 2007 at 8pm on FOX. The premiere was a 2 night, 4 hour event (January 14 and 15 from 8-10pm) and debuted in the United Kingdom on Sunday, January 21 on Sky One. Season Overview 20 months after being captured by the Chinese for his involvement in the events of Day 4, Jack Bauer is returned to the United States Government a broken man, but still with passion. To stop a series of devastating attacks on the US, CTU has agreed to hand Jack over to terrorist, Abu Fayed bent on revenge. Jack survives, and after a nuclear attack on American soil, vows to retrieve the remainder of the nuclear weapons used in the day's attacks. The White House, meanwhile, suffers from an internal power struggle between President Wayne Palmer and his Vice President Noah Daniels, forcing Palmer's staff to choose sides, which in turn affect CTU and its employees. After eliminating the day's threats, Jack goes on a personal crusade to save Audrey Raines from those he fears most, no matter what the cost... Timeline Day 6 starts at 6:00am PST, taking place 20 months after Day 5 and approximately 9 years, 2 months after Day 1. Show designers acknowledge that it should technically take place in January, 2013, but also that this is partially incorrect, as they avoid the use of dates in order to have the show remain in a "perpetual now"."http://blog.zap2it.com/frominsidethebox/2007/01/looking_for_clu.html" Even though the phones in CTU show this, Wayne Palmer acknowledges that he has been president for a little over three months, and according to years past, the real date should be May, 2013. Format Similiar to Day 5, Day 6 can be split into 3 acts: 1. After nearly two years in a Chinese prison, Jack Bauer follows a terrorist trail to the detonation of a nuclear weapon. Jack must also uncover the masterminds behind the nuclear plot, including links to his own family. Meanwhile, President Wayne Palmer must prevent an Arab-American internment program that he believes is wrong, culminating in an assassination attempt. 2. Jack exhausts every lead in the search for the remaining suitcase nukes, even if that means working with old foes; but ultimately the bombs are retrieved. In Washington, with the President incapacitated, Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes attempt to stop Vice President Noah Daniels from seizing power and starting a nuclear war. 3. After the nuclear suitcases are recovered, Jack must deal with his demons and a new, more personal threat. Meanwhile, The White House suffers a major setback when the President is unable to continue his duties and Vice-President Daniels seizes power again. (the third act has yet to be played out...) Major Subplots *Jack struggles to readjust to his old life following his imprisonment. *Many characters are confronted by discrimination against Americans of Middle Eastern origin. *Jack discovers his family's involvement in not only the brokering of the suitcase nukes, but the murders of his friends. *Many of President Palmer's policies are questioned, particularly by his Chief-of-Staff Tom Lennox. *A mysterious newcomer to CTU, Mike Doyle faces criticism for his past and present actions, yet sometimes appears more informed and compassionate than expected. *Jack must go against everything and everybody he knows in order to save the one person who means the most to him. Cast Main cast *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Special guest stars *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer *Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels *with Jean Smart as Martha Logan *and Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan Guest stars *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce *Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Rade Serbedzija as Dmitri Gredenko *Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle *Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller *Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad *Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *John Noble as Anatoly Markov *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani *Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer *Nick Jameson as Russian President Yuri Suvarov *Kathleen Gati as Russian First Lady Anya Suvarov *Kal Penn as Ahmed Amar *Ajay Mehta as Ambassador *Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton *Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith *Bob Gunton as Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin Airings Season 6 entered preproduction on June 19, 2006. It premiered in the United States beginning with a four-hour block across two nights on January 14 and 15, 2007. Subsequent episodes aired Monday nights at 9pm on Fox in the United States (two episodes were aired consecutively on February 12), and Sunday nights at 9pm in the UK. Episodes External links * Season 6 Exclusive Web Trailer - Available since October 24, 2006 * Sky One's 24 homepage - (UK broadcaster of 24) * 24 on Global - (Canadian broadcaster) Category:24 Category:Day 6 6